1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments pertain to methods and systems for enabling portable computing. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments pertain to method and systems for enabling a user to transfer applications, data and/or preferences pertaining to document services from one computer network to another using a portable device.
2. Background
Presently, business travelers frequently visit locations remote from their home office. When visiting remote offices, such travelers frequently require document services, such as printing, faxing and the like, to be performed. When accessing a remote network, determining appropriate document service devices to access is traditionally performed via a manual process requiring, for example, print drivers to be installed and the like. Performing such a process manually is time consuming and inefficient. This is particularly so when the user is infrequently resident at the remote location.
In addition, a particular application used to print, modify, or otherwise access an electronic document may not be installed on a remote network. As such, a user might be unable to access electronic documents in remote networks and/or require installation of the program to access the electronic document. This can further exacerbate the inefficiencies of accessing a remote network using present technology.
U3 LLC of Redwood City, Calif. has defined a platform to extend the capability of USB flash drives that permits a user to carry applications and data, launch software and access data between multiple locations. Such drives simplify the process of transporting information to remote networks. However, no applications or devices have been created to transfer document service preferences between remote networks using this technology.
What is needed is a system and method for providing a portable document services environment.
A need exists for a system and method for determining one or more document service devices having features matching a user's document service preferences when connecting to a computer network.
A further need exists for a system and method for enabling a user to physically transfer document service preferences, data and applications created at one computer network to a second computer network.
The present embodiments are directed to solving one or more of the above-listed problems.